


Not Mine

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Nico, Cheating Percy, M/M, Percy/Nico - Freeform, Sorry Annabeth, also up on FF.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fingers inside of him delved deeper, touching over his sweet spot and effectively set his body on fire. "I want you. You're mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me so I went with it. Title is so overused but I don't care And probably this story type. Still don't care. :P Nico is 19 Percy is 26.

"My wife will be home soon," the voice was a low slur and belonged to the dark haired man splayed out on his back on the bed. From the waist up he was bare, revealing his firm torso and prominent pectorals which connected to a tan dip down towards his abs, the crevices and lines pulled into a perfect eight pack. The silky sheets were pooled around his trim waist and barely concealed the sharp line of his V-line and a few dark curls peeked out teasingly. He owned dark, raven hair and stunning sea green eyes which were currently narrowed into lazy slits as he gently his fingers up and down the smooth plane of the soft, pale back which belonged to the person curled inside the crevice of his muscled arm.

"I know..." the person in his arm replied in a soft, velvet tone with a hint of an accent. The voice sounded like a male's and when the person lifted their face, it revealed a young boy. Pale as the moon with skin softer than cotton. He owned dark, dark features which stood out against his milky skin and owned a head full of inky midnight, lengthy hair. His eyes were almond shaped and a rich swirl of dark mocha. He had thick eye brows and long, thick lashes that brushed against high cheekbones. Full, pale pink lips that distracted many from their task at hand and a button nose that owned a little black stud. Like the man, the boy was nude from the waist up exposing his never ending silky skin. He was slender and his long torso sank into hips that curved out slightly. From the way the beginning curve of his ass was out in the open, it appeared that he too was fully naked underneath the sheets.

The man trailed his fingers further down the boy's back and reached the skin of the soft, pale globes. The boy hummed softly and closed his eyes when he felt those long fingers roaming below. Slyly, the boy slid his leg up and curled it over the man's leg. This allowed his ass cheeks to spread further apart and welcomed the fingers to his piqued entrance which still had some residue of their earlier activity. "You need to leave beautiful," the man murmured as his fingers breached the boy's hole, slowly slipping two inside the never ending soft, velvet heat.

The boy moaned softly and pressed his slim hips back down on the fingers. "You can't call me that and want me to leave at the same time," he breathed out sternly, "especially with your fingers up my ass."

The man chuckled in his deep, guttural tone. "I don't want you to leave. You're too addicting." he spread his fingers out against those inner walls and felt the juices slicking them up. The boy whined and gripped the man's sides, already feeling his dick hardening which soon pressed against the man's thigh. The boy felt the familiar surge of excitement electric him when he found himself pinned against the mattress and the gorgeous man, who now resembeled a dark, gleaming god, hovered above him. "I want you always like this Nico... under me, with me..." the man continued, his eyes flashing. The boy, Nico, could only shift his thighs apart further while lifted his legs to wrap around the man's trim hips. The fingers inside of him delved deeper, touching over his sweet spot and effectively set his body on fire. "I want you. You're mine."

Nico accepted the kiss deliriously and mewled when the fingers were replaced with the man's package which was far more thicker, and longer than his fingers. His pert ass rested in the man's lap and he was soon bent over in half, his legs laced around the man's head, toes carding through the dark hair as he was pounded in deep and hard. "P-Percy...!" Nico moaned loud, his voice drenched in honey lust. "Always yours." the boy whimpered and arched back hard when his ass was lifted off Percy's lap and he was suspended in the air with Percy thrusting up into him rough.

When they both finished, Percy picked Nico off the bed and carried him into the master bedroom bridal style. Nico was set on the edge of the long, pristine counter while Percy rummaged around for a clean wash cloth. "What time will she be home?" Nico asked, swinging his short legs slightly.

Percy opened his mouth to answer but closed it when he heard the front door open downstairs. "Hey love, I'm home!" Annabeth's sweet voice rang across the house, effectively freezing both males.


End file.
